The Final Chapter: The Afterthought
by hmj97
Summary: Jesse Aarons held on to one thing: Leslie's death. But death isn't a bad thing, it's the beginning of a whole new life.  ONE-SHOT


Hey guys! I am probably the sorriest person right about now... I'm really not even supposed to be on the computer, (I'm grounded) but I felt that I needed to make up for it all somehow, unfortunately, that means bending the rules a bit... :( BUT hopefully, I WILL have more updates soon, I'm hoping to do like a BIG story/update blowout! :)

So, on a lighter note, I saw "Bridge to Terabithia" today during Choir (final testing for the semester, and choir didn't require a final test). I've seen it a few times before, but it always hauntingly leaves me with an afterthought after the movie: When we lose a loved one, it initially shocks us and can temporarily tear people apart. But later on, you come to realize that the person who is now physically gone is in a much better place than before, whatever you translate that to. Basically, my point is that even though they're not physically with you anymore, they're with you in a much more important place.

And that brings us to this story! While watching the sad part where Leslie dies, I realized I could turn the "extended ending" into a FanFiction! I know, I know... Cheesy, but hey, it's what I love to do! **(WARNING: CONTAINS THE WORD "HELL" ONCE)**

Review as you wish, and I hope you find the moral of "the afterthought" and apply it into your own life.

* * *

_JESS'S POV_

I was mumbling. No, not mumbling. Screaming. Quietly. Little screams were pouring out of my mouth. And I realized that, even though I was 3/4 sleeping. But they weren't that loud. In fact, they were so quiet that only I could hear them, and they seemed to be mumbling teeny words.

"May Belle... Princess of Terabithia... PT..."

It was two nights after May Belle had been announced Princess of Terabithia. And four days after hearing that Leslie, my best friend, died. Leslie Roxanne Burke was my everything... For the month and a half that I had known her. Me and her just had some kind of connection. We had a lot in common too, like running. We both loved running and were really good at it. She even beat me in the 50-yard dash at school when I first met her. But most importantly, she taught me a lesson: Close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open.

Then she died. I was completely lost at that point. Someone who had taught me so much and led me to believe something I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't met her... Was gone. Forever. From the face of the Earth.

I denied it. My parents claimed that she had died swinging on the rope that we used to get to Terabithia, because it snapped, plunging her into the dark, muddy waters, and breaking her head on a rock, causing her life to pass.

I came to realize the devastating news was true, and there was no way in the depths of Hell that I'd be able to change it.

Anyways, I stopped mumbling for some weird reason. I was now only a quarter asleep, ready to just pop out of bed and go outside for my morning run. I couldn't. I looked up at my alarm clock - the time read 3:22 a.m.

Maybelle was downstairs with Ellie, Brenda, Joyce Ann and Mum watching whatever, while Dad and I were sleeping. At least I was. And trying to, for that matter. I could barely hear the TV, and by now I was fully awake, just laying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

I suddenly had the urge to switch over to lay on my left side, so did so.

About five or so minutes later (at least that's what it felt like), I had my eyes shut completely, but still fully awake, and out of nowhere, I feel this odd tapping on the back of my right shoulder.

I felt three taps, then it stopped, then two more, pause, then another final seven. The reason for me not turning around as soon as it happened in shock was because it could've been May Belle, or Joyce Ann was cut from Mum's restraints and was jumping around the house for no particular reason.

So I finally turned around, ready to chase May Belle or Joyce Ann or Brenda or whoever it was out of my room.

Instead, I saw this weird, glowing figure.

You know that feeling where you've barely woken from sleep, and your eyes are still somewhat tired, and things seem to be slightly fuzzy in your vision? That's what it looked like then.

As I stared at this thing, my vision adjusted - short, blond hair, hazel eyes, and outrageous clothing - colorful shirt and pants, high-top sneakers and arm this odd white aura surrounding her. Not an aura, more like a glow.

It was Leslie!

She was just standing there, smiling, with her hands connected by each other in her front. It may sound creepy, but there was, strangely, no eerie feeling about it.

"Leslie?"

"Hi, Jess." She said with a dissipating smile on her face, gradually pulling in a more serious look, still standing in the same place.

"You came back!" I was... Just wow. Still so unexplainable.

"Of course I came back! But, Jess, I have to tell you something." Her face grew into an even more serious look.

"Wait, no. I have to ask _you_ something. How'd you come back? Wait until my family knows! We could go to Terabithia later today!"

"Jess, I'm afraid that's just it. I'm not coming back..."

"What are you talking about? You're right here!" I was smiling at this point. She was totally joking. That's how we were.

"Well, yes, but I won't be here to go to Terabithia with you and see the giants and the ogres again. Here, try touching my hand." She crouched down on her knees, kneeling beside my bedside, holding her left hand up, as if she was about to swear in the oath as President or something.

I carefully lifted my right hand and tried touching her left. It went straight through. I almost fell out of bed, through the expectancy of her hand being solid. I caught myself as Leslie got back up on her feet and put both her hands by her sides.

I was completely unsure by now. I thought I must've been dreaming. "L- Leslie?"

"Don't be afraid; I'm still me. Look, Jess, I have to go, but I came here to tell you this: I may not be tangibly here anymore, but that doesn't mean I'll never be with you again. Just because my physical form is gone, you now have the experience of meeting me. You know who I am, and I obviously impacted you. I'll always be with you. Wherever you go, I'll come with you. You're in my heart, and I'm in yours."

With that, she started slowly fading away. She smiled and waved and I waved back. Then she was gone. The glow, everything.

For the first time since her death, I smiled a genuine, warm smile.

She was right. Just because my eyes won't open one day and see her running in another race at school, doesn't mean she's gone forever.

She has found a special place in my heart, where she will remain till the end of time, and I hope Leslie Roxanne Burke has found a home in your heart, too.

* * *

A/N (Author's Note):

I know, so CHEESY! Haha I literally thought this up while watching the end of the movie.

I just feel like this should've been part of the movie, maybe in the middle of the 'Credits' ending sequence. Also, I seriously feel that if this WAS in the film, the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor (Narnia: Prince Caspian ending credits sequence) would fit it perfectly, for more than one reason. :)

Unfortunately, it sounded waaaaayyyyyyyyy better in my head - mostly because it was like an improvisational movie going on (and the fact that it was a shorter sequence; I literally spent maybe, an hour thinking this whole story through, while typing it up here). That's the best part about writing/reading for me - picturing the movie in your head. I guess Terabithia's in our heads, too! Lol.

Even if you felt no emotion, I hope it touched you in SOME way, and that because it's maybe the end of one life, it's a beginning for a whole other.


End file.
